


Spineven (Audio Book Version)

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Book, F/M, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Steven and Spinel develop a bond.This is a collection of my Spineven series stories of Steven/Spinel read out loud.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Spineven [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487186
Kudos: 6





	1. Those We Carry with Us Wherever We Go

"Those We Carry with Us Wherever We Go"

There's nothing more snug, than a nice warm pocket!


	2. Find Someone & Stay With Me

"Find Someone "

Spinel has a hard time trying to find someone to hang out with.  
Steven and Connie have a realization about how the other feels about the other.

"Stay With Me"

A simple delivery of a box of tissues, from our own tear-stained gem friend.


End file.
